Matrimonio
by Rashel Redfern
Summary: Natsu después de llevar varios años de casado con Lucy comienza a creer que ya no la ama. Pues se esta enamorado de Lisanna. Por lo cual le pide el divorcio a Lucy... Ella con Mucha tristeza acepta solo si El cumple con unas de sus condiciones por un mes.. Y durante ese mes Natsu se dará cuenta de varias cosas..Cuales creen que sean las condiciones? Pasen y Lean! nin-nin! One-Shot!


******w******

.

.

Hola a todos queridos mios :3 Les traje Un One-Shot de una historia que verdaderamente me encanto y me hizo llorar TwT y La verdad deseaba compartirla con ustedes.. y que mejor modo de hacerlo con un Nalu! La historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Natsu-sama *w* por eso pondré el POV Natsu.

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y la historia tampoco es mía :( Yo solo la modifique pero aun así espero que sea de su agrado!

Sin mas que decir a leer!

.

.

* * *

.

**Matrimonio.**

.

.

**Pov Natsu. **

**.**

Cuando al fin llegue a casa después de terminar la misión que había hecho con Lisanna estaba vuelto polvo. Y no por la pelea. Eso era lo de menos. El tren era lo que había hecho que quedara como si fuera un trapo. Entre en la casa esa noche silenciosamente mientras como Lucy. Mi esposa servia la cena.

-Bienvenido- la oí susurrar bajito.

No le respondo. Solo me senté sin decir nada en la mesa. Necesitaba decirle algo muy importante y buscaba la mil y una manera de decírselo sin hacerle daño.

-Lucy...Tengo que decirte algo.-dije colocando las manos en la mesa.

-Que es Natsu?...-se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer en silencio.

Trague grueso. Al mirar sus ojos Chocolates, en ellos se podía observar una tristeza profunda. Una punzada de dolor se me clavo en el pecho. Haciendo que de pronto no pudiera abrir la boca, pero aun así debía decírselo. Le había prometido a Lisanna que hoy hablaría claramente con Lucy. Oculte mi rostro con mi flequillo.

-Quiero el divorcio Lucy...-le dije lo mas suave que pude.

Espere unos segundos para ver que decía. Pero ya que no dijo ni lo mas mínimo decidí mirarla, pude notar que Mis palabras parecieron no molestarle, al contrario. Subió la cabeza y me miro fijamente.

-Por que?- su voz sonó tranquila pero en su mirada se podía notar la tristeza.

Baje la cabeza intentando evitar su pregunta en silencio. Escuche como tiro los utensilios y se levanto rápidamente.

-¡NO PARECES HOMBRE!-grito. no me atreví ni a mirarla ni responder. luego de ver que no diría nada simplemente se fue corriendo.

Me quede un rato mas ahí. Ella tenia razón. No Era un hombre, debía decirle lo que pensaba, pero no pude.

Esa noche ya no hablamos mas a pesar de que estábamos en la misma cama, ella me dio la espalda y yo hice lo mismo. Ella lloraba en silencio, fingí que estaba dormido mientras intentaba saber que le había pasado a nuestro matrimonio para ver si podía encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. Pero por mucho que pensaba no encontraba ninguna. Mi corazón ahora le pertenecía a Lisanna, ya no amaba a Lucy. Solo me daba lastima.

.

.

Al dia siguiente me levante silenciosamente y me fui a buscar a Lisanna para ir con ella a buscar el papel de divorcio. Cuando llegamos con el abogado el papel de divorcio ya estaba perfectamente redactado. En el le daba nuestra casa a Lucy. Y otras cosas. Después de hojear lo que decía sentí mucha culpa. Culpa que me carcomida desde adentro. lleve a Lisanna a su casa, ella estaba mas que feliz pues al fin seria libre y podría estar con ella.

Cuando llegue a la casa Lucy estaba en su escritorio escribiendo. Sin decirle nada puse el papel sobre el escritorio. Ella me miro atónita, luego tomo el papel y comenzó a leerlo. Me recosté en la pared esperando a que terminara de leerlo. Después de unos minutos ella lo rompió en pedazos y me lanzo los pedazos en la cara. La mire abriendo los ojos sorprendido. La mujer que había estado conmigo por 10 años ahora era una completa extraña. Me sentí mal de nuevo por todo ese tiempo y energía que desperdicio conmigo. Pero ya podía retroceder. Yo amaba a Lisanna.

Lucy bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro con su flequillo. Se llevo las manos al rostro Y por fin mi esposa comenzó a llorar frente a mi. Eso era lo que yo estaba esperando desde el principio, verla llorar me tranquilizo solo un poco pues hasta ahora ella no actuaba como siempre. La idea del divorcio que me preocupaba tanto. Ahora ya era mas clara que nunca...

.

.

Al dia siguiente llegue a casa muy tarde y ella estaba en el escritorio escribiendo algo. Yo no había cenado, había pasado un dia muy intenso con Lisanna y tenia mas sueño que hambre así que sin decir nada me fui directo a dormir.

.

Desperté en la madrugada, y ella aun estaba escribiendo, la verdad no me importo, supuse que seria su novela así que solo me acomode de nuevo en la cama y seguí durmiendo.

.

Estaba tranquilamente dormido cuando sentí que me lanzaban algo en la cara. Me quite lo que tenia en la cara y Me levante molesto . Eran varias hojas. Mire a Lucy que estaba frente a mi. Tenia ojeras. Y me miraba seria.

-Que es esto?- dije frunciendo el ceño y levantando las hojas que tenia en la mano.

-Son mis condiciones para aceptar divorciarme...-respondió seria.

Subí una ceja y comencé a leerlas.

No quería nada de mi. Pero necesitaba un mes antes de firmar el divorcio. En la hoja decía que en ese mes tratáramos de vivir una vida lo mas normal posible.. sus razones eran simples: Nuestra Hija Nashi iba a participar en su primer Festival Fantasía que se hacia cada año y eso era muy importante para ella, así que en este mes nuestra hija debía entrenar y concentrase en eso. y no la quería preocupar con la noticia del matrimonio Frustrado de sus padres. También me pidió que no me fuera de misiones lejos de Magnolia pues quería verme mas seguido.

Eso era algo en lo que yo también estaba de acuerdo.

-Eso es todo?...-dije después de leer la Hoja.

-No...hay algo mas Natsu...

-Que es?...

-Te acuerdas de como me cargaste el dia de nuestra boda?...-pregunto ocultando su rostro con su flequillo.- quiero que cada dia de este mes me cargues de nuestro cuarto a la puerta de la casa...-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

La mire atónito. "_**se ha vuelto loca..."**_ pensé. Respire profundo- Muy bien...-la mire fijamente aceptando ese raro requisito, aceptaría todo con tal de que este mes pasara sin mas peleas o malos momentos.

.

.

Después de eso me fui de la casa y Fui a la casa de Lisanna para ir a buscarla para ir juntos al gremio. Le hable a Lisanna de las condiciones que Puso mi esposa para aceptar divorciarme... se rio bastante y pensó que era absurdo.

-No importa los trucos que se invente, tiene que aceptar la realidad de que se va a divorciar.-dijo en tono burlón abrazando mi brazo.

.

.

Desde que le exprese a Lucy mis intenciones ella y yo no teníamos ningún contacto intimo. Por lo cual el primer dia que la cargue se me hizo un poco difícil. Nuestra Hija nos vio y comenzó a aplaudir y a sonreír de felicidad al vernos.

-Papa me da gusto que quieras Mucho a mi Mama-dijo sonriente.

Sus palabras me causaron un poco de dolor. Desde la habitación hasta la puerta de enfrente camine como diez metros con ella en mis brazos. Ella cerro los ojos y se acerco a mi oreja.

-Por favor Natsu no le digas nada a Nashi de nuestro divorcio... -susurro cerca de mi oreja.

Me sentí muy incomodo. Asentí y la baje con cuidado ella camino para ir a comprar unas cosas o eso me dijo. Y yo fui directamente al gremio.

.

.

El segundo dia fue un poco mas fácil. La cargue con delicadeza y ella se recargo en mi pecho con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Podía oler su fragancia. Ese olor que tanto me gustaba. Ese dulce olor a vainilla y a Flores de sakura que me volvía loco.

Cuando la tenia en mis brazos me di cuenta que desde hace tiempo no le había puesto mucha atención a esa mujer. Ya no era tan joven como antes, pero aun era verdaderamente hermosa. Su pelo rubio era mucho mas largo que antes. Su tez era blanca y delicada. Pero su rostro mostraba cierto cansancio. Ese era el precio de nuestro matrimonio. Por un minuto me pregunte si yo era el responsable de esto.

.

.

A el cuarto dia, cuando la cargue sentí que regresaba un poco de intimidad. Esa era la mujer que me había dado diez años de su vida.

.

El quinto y sexto dia me di cuenta que el sentimiento por ella crecía otra vez, no le dije nada de eso a Lisanna.

Conforme los dias pasaban se me hacia mas fácil cargarla. Quizás el ejercicio de hacerlo todos los dias me estaba haciendo mas fuerte.

.

Una mañana la vi que estaba buscando un vestido que ponerse pero no encontraba ninguno que le quedara.

-Todos mis vestidos me quedan grandes...-dijo desanimada suspirando.

Y hay es cuando me di cuenta... por eso se me hacia fácil cargarla. Estaba perdiendo mucho pero, se veía muy pero muy delgada.

De repente entendí la razón... estaba sumergida en tanta tristeza y amargura en su corazón. Y todo era por mi maldita culpa. Inconscientemente me acerque a ella y le toque la frente.

-Natsu...-susurro ella mirándome ligeramente sonrojada.

-eh?...-al ver lo que había hecho quite mi mano de su frente y mire hacia otro lado.

Sentí como su mano toco la mía y se la llevaba a la mejilla. La mire automáticamente. Se veía tierna y hermosa, tenia las mejillas rosadas. Los ojos cerrados y labios ente abiertos y por primera vez desee besar esos labios que tenia tiempo que no lo hacia. Di un paso hacia ella dispuesto a besarla cuando sentí que la puerta se abrió, ambos dirigimos la mirada a la muerta y ahí estaba nuestra Hija y Happy.

-se gusssssssssssstan -dijo Happy tapándose la boca.

-Papa...Es tiempo que cargues a Mama- dijo sonriente.

Abrí los ojos ligeramente. El verme cargar todos los días a Lucy se le había hecho costumbre. Lucy Camino Hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Yo mire hacia otro lado por temor a que esa escena me hiciera cambiar de planes. Camine hacia ellas , acaricie la cabeza de Nuestra Hija y ella me sonrió ampliamente. Luego cargue a Lucy y empece a caminar hacia la puerta, sentí como su mano acaricio cuello y yo la apreté fuerte contra mis brazos. Justo como el dia en que nos casamos.

Pero su estado físico me causo tristeza. Ese dia cuando la cargue sentí que no me podía ni mover. Nashi ya se había ido para dejarnos solos. La deje suavemente en el suelo y la mire.

-Lucy...yo...lo siento...-murmure abrazándola fuerte.- Nunca me di cuenta de que a nuestra vida le hacia falta algo así...

Ella no dijo nada solo me abrazo mas fuerte y escondió su cara en mi pecho. Permanecimos así un rato mas y luego me force a soltarla. Le di la espalda y me fui lo mas rápido de la casa.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude. Corrí como nunca en mi vida atrayendo la mirada de varias personas. Temía que en cualquier momento podría cambiar de opinión... subí las escaleras. Toque la puerta de la casa de Lisanna y ella la abrió en unos minutos...

-Hola Natsu!-me sonrió y se lanzo hacia mi abrazándome.

-Hola...Lisanna...-susurre separándome de ella.

-Ummm?...pasa algo?-pregunto subiendo una ceja y entre cerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho Lisanna pero ya no me voy a divorciar...Mi matrimonio Era muy aburrido por que ni ella ni yo supimos apreciar los pequeños detalles de nuestras vidas... No por que ya no nos amáramos...Ahora me doy cuenta de que cuando nos casamos y la cargue por primera vez esa responsabilidad es mía hasta que la muerte nos separe...-dije mirándola totalmente serio.

Lisanna en ese momento salio del Shock y me miro furiosa para luego darme una buena bofetada y llorando cerro la puerta en mi cara.

Corriendo baje las escaleras y me fui... Corrí hacia la casa... pero pare frente a una florería. Ordene un bonito Ramo para mi esposa. La mujer me pregunto que le quería poner a la tarjeta... sonreí y tome la tarjeta y la pluma que ella me ofrecía y escribí.

"_**Siempre te llevare en mis Brazos hasta que la Muerte nos separe"**_

Le pague a la muchacha y camine de nuevo a casa con las flores en mis manos y con una sonrisa en mi cara, hoy le diría cuando la amaba... subí rápidamente las escaleras del cuarto y abrí la puerta.

Y ahí estaba ella...Lucy estaba en la cama dormida.. se veía hermosa...deje las rosas a un lado y me senté a su lado. Su piel se veía mas pálida de lo normal. Me quede inmóvil al notar de que su pecho no se movía...rápidamente tome su mano y estaba totalmente helada...y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que...Mi amaba esposa...estaba muerta...

.

.

.

* * *

.

**FIN**

.

Los verdaderos detalles son los que importan en una relación! Si no...perderás todo lo que en verdad importa :3

Aaaeeeews le gusto la historia? TwT a mi me encantou...al principio quería poner otro final..uno mas Feliz...pero en la vida real no hay finales felices... así que bu-e-no! Si quieren leer la historia original la encontraran con el mismo nombre :3

Déjenme un **reviews** para saber que les pareció!

Comentarios? Quejas? Nekos? Vampiros? Lobos? Natsu? Lucy? Happy? Hiro Mashima es un troll? siii si lo es XDDD

Nos vemos besos! Se despide Rashel! besos!


End file.
